The New Day
On the July 21, 2014 episode of Raw, after Big E and Kingston suffered a loss as a team, Woods confronted them, declaring that they could not "get ahead by kissing babies and shaking hands". Instead, it would be "their time". The duo accepted Woods' offer, and on the following day on Main Event, Woods managed Big E and Kingston to a decisive victory over Heath Slater and Titus O'Neil. However, the group disappeared from television soon after but continued in their separate endeavours. From the November 3 episode of Raw, WWE began airing vignettes for Big E, Kingston and Woods, with the stable now being billed as "The New Day". The New Day made their in-ring debut on the November 28 episode of SmackDown in a winning effort against Titus O'Neil, Heath Slater and Curtis Axel. On the December 1 edition of Raw, Woods and Kingston competed in a tag team turmoil match to determine the number one contenders for the WWE Tag Team Championship, eliminating Gold and Stardust, before being eliminated by Tyson Kidd and Cesaro. At the TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs Kickoff Show, Big E and Kingston defeated Gold and Stardust. On the January 5 episode of Raw; while Big E was on his way to a victory against Adam Rose the team of Tyson Kidd and Cesaro masquerading as Rosebuds interfered by laying out Xavier on the outside and performing their finisher on Big E in the ring. At the Royal Rumble The New Day's winning streak came to an end when Cesaro and Tyson Kidd defeated Kingston and Big E. A Fatal Four Way for the WWE Tag Team Championship took place on WrestleMania 31 kick-off, with the New Day included, but they failed to win the titles. On the April 6 episode of Raw, when questioned about the Universe's reaction to New Day and their clapping, Big E explained that if they don't clap they "snap". Following this, in a match against The Lucha Dragons, the New Day officially turned heel when Kofi (who wasn't involved in the match) attempted a cheap-shot, to which Xavier reacted positively. Despite this, they lost the match. On the April 20 edition of Raw, The New Day defeated the Lucha Dragons to become number one contenders for the WWE Tag Team Championship at Extreme Rules after Woods held onto the feet of Sin Cara preventing him from answering the 10 count. At Extreme Rules, The New Day defeated Tyson Kidd and Cesaro to capture the WWE Tag Team Championship. Despite Big E and Kingston being the participants, WWE also recognized Woods as champion under the Freebird Rule, in which any two members can defend the titles in a match. On the May 4 episode of Raw, The New Day defeated Roman Reigns and Randy Orton in a 3-on-2 handicap match. The New Day retained their titles at Payback in a 2-out-of-3 falls match where Woods got the final pin on Cesaro after the referee confused Woods for Kingston. The night after Payback it was annouced that they would defend their titles in the first ever tag team Elimination Chamber match, in which all three members were allowed to compete. They would retain their titles against Tyson Kidd and Cesaro, The Lucha Dragons, The Ascension, Los Matadores, and The Prime Time Players. On June 14 at Money in the Bank pay-per-view event, Kingston would lose the ladder match for a WWE World Heavyweight Championship match contract while Woods and Big E would lose the tag team titles to the Prime Time Players. On July 4, all three members of The New Day competed at the Ryōgoku Kokugikan in Sumida, Tokyo, Japan on WWE's The Beast in the East when they faced The Lucha Dragons (Big E and Woods) and Brock Lesnar (Kingston) all in losing efforts. New Day (Big E and Kofi) then lost their title rematch with the Prime Time Players at Battleground. New Day would then win the titles for a second time after they defeated the Prime Time Players, Los Matadores, and the Lucha Dragons in a tag team fatal 4-way match at SummerSlam. The following night on Raw, The Dudley Boyz made their WWE return and attacked the New Day with Woods being put through a table with the Dudley Death Drop. On the September 14 Raw, Big E and Kofi defeated the Prime Time Players in a title rematch, setting up a title defense against the Dudley Boyz at Night of Champions. On September 20, 2015 at the Night of Champions pay per view, New Day lost to the Dudley Boyz by disqualification and retained their tag team titles. On the September 28 episode of Raw, Woods answered John Cena's Open Challenge for the WWE United States Championship. Cena retained via disqualification when Kingston and Big E saved Xavier from submission after previously being ejected from ringside. The Dudley Boyz appeared afterwards to save Cena, which led to an impromptu six-man tag team match where The New Day were victorious after Kingston pinned D-Von. In a Night of Champions rematch at Madison Square Garden, Woods would similarly get their team disqualified, saving their title reign in the process but once again being sent through a table. On the October 19 episode of RAW, New Day was victorious in 6-Man action against The Dudleyz and John Cena. After collecting the pin, Xavier Woods was again sent through a table though this time with an Aided Superbomb. This would keep Xavier from appearing at any events up to and including Hell in a Cell. At the event, despite his absence, Xavier's trombone (held by Big E) was used to grant New Day the upper hand so that Kofi could hit Trouble in Paradise for the pinfall. The New Day lead their own team at Survivor Series including King Barrett and Sheamus but left the match prematurely to tend to Big E after his elimination. The following night on Raw, they would celebrate their one year anniversary with a WWE Tag Team Championship open challenge accepted by both Lucha Dragons and The Usos. The New Day chose instead to cancel their challenge and have the two teams face off the following week for number one contendership. Due to Big E and Kofi Kingston attacking each legal member of the match, it was declared a double disqualification. This tactic turned on the champions as a triple-threat match was then scheduled for TLC for their titles. Later on in the same night The New Day teamed with the newly formed League of Nations to defeat The Usos, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose in a 7-on-4 Handicap match. The New Day successfully defended their titles in a triple-threat ladder match after Xavier spiked Kalisto with his trombone, knocking Kalisto off the ladder, and allowing Kofi to regain their championships suspended above the ring. The New Day were able to retain their championships again on a special live edition of SmackDown on December 22 against The Lucha Dragons. In 2016 New Day began a feud with Chris Jericho who lead The Usos to a number one contendership victory, earning them a WWE Tag Team Championship match at the Royal Rumble. The New Day successfully defended the WWE Tag Team Championships at the Royal Rumble. Kofi took part in the Royal Rumble match avoiding elimination by landing on Big E's shoulders and parading around the ring for a few minutes, before eventually being eliminated by Chris Jericho. At Fastlane, The New Day appeared on The Cutting Edge Peep Show, where they taunted Edge, Christian, and The League of Nations. This started a confrontation between the three teams, but The New Day said it was their "day of rest", and left the arena. The New Day then began appearing on a number of backstage segments, parodying The League of Nations members, starting a slow face turn in the process. After being defeated by the team of Chris Jericho and AJ Styles on the February 29 episode of Raw, the two demanded that The New Day defend their championship against the two on the next Raw. It was confirmed later on that night that The New Day would defend their titles against Y2AJ (Styles and Jericho) on the March 7 Raw. On March 7 they successfully defended the tag team titles against Y2AJ. On March 12 at Roadblock, The New Day defended the titles against King Barrett and Sheamus of The League of Nations, where they emerged victorious. Then on the Raw after Roadblock, The New Day defeated Alberto Del Rio and Rusev too, but then they were attacked by the stable after the match, thus cementing their face turn. Over the next few Raw episodes, the stable members would wrestle in singles competitions. On March 14, Kingston would defeat Barrett, and on March 21, Big E would defeat Rusev. The New Day would suffer a loss to The League of Nations at WrestleMania 32 after a cheap shot from Barrett in a six man tag match (the titles were not on the line). The feud came to an end on the April 4th episode of Raw when the New Day defeated Sheamus and Barrett in a match for the tag team titles, in which afterwards Barrett was banished from their stable and they were attacked by the Wyatt Family. In the build up to Payback 2016, a tournament was set in place by Shane McMahon to determine the next challengers to the WWE Tag Team Championships. Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady and The Vaudevillians were announced to compete against each other in the finals at the pay-per-view. Category:Tag Team